


Miko's hidden talent

by Specter4



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specter4/pseuds/Specter4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raf, and Ratchet have a problem, Miko surprises them both by solving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miko's hidden talent

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and have issues with geometry myself, so I thought this would be cute!

Raf sighed, geometry the one subject that escaped him. He was the only human on base; Jack was at work, and Miko was in detention, again. All the Autobots were off on missions; so Ratchet had picked him up. The medic had left him to do his homework in silence. Raf turned around to glance at the ambulance, who’s back was turned to him; furiously typing on the console. Picking up his pencil he set to work on the large packet. 20 minutes later he had made no headway, and he was getting frustrated. “Rafael?” The boy jumped, knocking his binder off the table in the process.  
“What” Ratchet was taken back at the harshness in his young companion’s voice.   
“I was worried, you are usually done with your homework by now. Is something wrong?” Raf took off his glasses , and sighed.  
“Yeah, we are starting a new unit in math, and I don’t quite understand it.”   
“Maybe I could help.” Raf shrugged and handed the packet to him. Ratchet took his time reading the instructions. That can’t possibly be right! Flustered he read them again. “Do these make sense to you at all?”  
“Nope, and the teacher was no help.” The old medic shook his helm, trying to process the information; carefully picking each sentence apart. No the instructions still made no sense. He tried to follow them for the first equation, but didn’t understand the format.  
“Why are there shapes on the paper and not numbers?”   
“Geometry, using measurements to find the, the, I don’t know we are supposed to use shapes to find numbers, but it doesn’t make sense at all.” Agreeing he set the puzzle down where they could both see it. The scientist and the tech genius spent the next 4 hours trying different equations and simulations to try and figure out how to move the shape from one side of the graph to the other. A loud knock startled them out of their bubble. “What was that?” It sounded again coming from the front access. Ratchet shrugged, and opened the door; in walked a very dusty, and very tired Miko.  
“Thanks for picking me up, Doc.” She spat, throwing her bicycle across the base and collapsing on the couch. Ratchet opened his intake to apologize, but she cut him off. “Do you know how far we are from Jasper? About 30 miles! I waited for you for half an hour, I called you 6 times! Finally I took my bike, and rode it all the way here, in the desert, on the HIGHWAY! Oh, and the best part, my front tire popped about 6 miles back. You know what’s more dangerous than riding on the highway? WALKING ON IT!” All the medic could do was hang his helm and apologize.  
“Miko I am very sorry, Raf and I were caught in a puzzle, and I lost track of time. It will not happen again.” She glared at him.  
“Better not. What puzzle.” Raf handed the packet to her. She read the instructions and laughed. “This is your big puzzle Mr. Computer brain? It’s just geometry; hand me the protractor.” Raf handed her the tools, and watched as she measured the distance, and translated the shape across the graph. “There you go.” She looked at her friends “you should see your faces right now. Priceless.”   
“How? What? What did you do?” Miko grinned at the bot, and repeated her actions on the second problem only slower. “I don’t understand. Miko you, you don’t do math. You don’t do school. How can you possibly solve that?” The girl shrugged.  
“I like shapes. So geometry makes sense to me.”  
“No. No you, no! That doesn’t work.”   
“If you start saying does not compute I’m gonna run. I can’t do much else in the brain department, but geometry just makes sense. Why was it so hard for you?”  
“I’m not sure, but numbers don’t equal shapes! Numbers are numbers, and shapes are shapes! It doesn’t work!” suddenly the com crackled.  
“Hey Ratch I could use a ground bridge.” Ratchet walked over, and activated the portal. Out walked Bulkhead. “Thanks the Cons were getting pushy and, what’s up with him.” He nodded to Ratchet who was muttering to himself.  
“Miko showed us up by doing a math problem that we were stuck on for about 5 hours.” Raf piped up “I think it bothered him.”  
“Naw docbot’s just tweaked cause I’m better at something than he is.”  
“Wait Miko You did math? Wait it was geometry wasn’t it?”  
“Yup”  
“Shapes aren’t numbers!”  
“Riiiiiiiight how about your sit down Ratch, and I’ll call Optimus.”   
“It doesn’t work!” Bulkhead managed to get him to sit down before comming the Prime.  
“Hey Optimus bout how long before your mission’s done? I think Miko broke Ratchet’s mind.”  
“What?”  
“She did math, and it broke him.”  
“Oookkaay? I’ll be done shortly.”  
“That is unneeded Optimus. I am fine.” Ratchet had forced Bulkhead away from that console, he closed the comlink, and turned to the now confused team “I found a geometry video on the internet, I now understand what she did.” They nodded. Miko sat down and finished the packet while Ratchet was explaining to Raf.  
“Oh! Thanks for finishing my homework, you really didn’t need to.”  
“No problem, now you owe me one” She grinned, and skipped away.  
“Oh no! What did I get myself into?”


End file.
